One Finger Death Punch
Name '- One Finger Death Punch '''Developer '- mobirix 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.mobirix.onepunch&hl=en 'Category '- Action 'Type of game '- Fighting 'Achievements '- 94 'Total points '- 48000 ---- '''500 points #The first step of the rich - Collect 5k silver #A Little Makes a Lot - Collect 15k silver #A decent earnings - Collect 30k silver #The proudest of hard work - Collect 60k silver #In the money soon - Collect 100k silver #What skills would you like? - Use draw once #Want a good skill? - Use draw 3 times #Want a brilliant skill? - Use draw 7 times #Want a strong skill? - Use draw 15 times #Want a special skill? - Use draw 30 times #GreyMob already 100 kills - Kill 100 grey mobs #GreyMob 500 kills in a flash - Kill 500 grey mobs #GreyMob kills imperceptibly 2000 - Kill 2k grey mobs #GreyMob kill you, then i kills 5000 - Kill 5k grey mobs #GreyMob great kills 10000 - Kill 10k grey mobs #ColorfulMob already 50 kills - Kill 50 colorful mobs #ColorfulMob 200 kills in a flash - Kill 200 colorful mobs #ColorfulMob kills imperceptibly 1000 - Kill 1k colorful mobs #ColorfulMob kill you, then i kills 2000 - Kill 2k colorful mobs #ColorfulMob great kills 5000 - Kill 5k colorful mobs #Brawler already 50 kills - Kill 50 brawler mobs #Brawler 200 kills in a flash - Kill 200 brawler mobs #Brawler kills imperceptibly 1000 - Kill 1k brawler mobs #Brawler kill you, then I kills 2000 - Kill 2k brawler mobs #Brawler great kills 5000 - Kill 5k brawler mobs #Test your skills - Score 30k in single Survival run #It seems a little accustomed - Score 90k in a single Survival run #Scores were seeing - Score 300k in a single Survival run #The cost of the effort looks - Score 800k in a single Survival run #What genius who ever lived effort an... - Score 2M in a single Survival run #Would have been hard to reach this... - Score 5M in a single Survival run #The weapon confused step - Get 6 weapons #The use of weapons is a mysterious... - Get 20 weapons #Weapons are accustomed step - Get 50 weapons #What weapons will understand this... - Get 100 weapons #Step freely available weapons - Get 300 weapons #Perfect intended? - Complete 5 perfect stages #Aim to perfect - Complete 20 perfect stages #Its also perfect taste - Complete 50 perfect stages #I talented person proved to be Perfect - Complete 100 perfect stages #Thats the perfect fit for your achiev... - Complete 300 perfect stages #The star the looks like this - Collect 5 stars #Im collect stars - Collect 20 stars #Stars gather Fun - Collect 50 stars #Full of stars gathered in the arms - Get 100 stars #One star, two stars ... three hundred - Collect 300 stars #I saw it bore the equipment - Get 3 equipment #I experience the equipment effective... - Get 7 equipment #Im looking for a useful equipment - Get 15 equipment #Im using one - Get 25 equipment #Maybe it was a pretty collection - Get 35 equipment #Haegeum without a break to visit - Clear stage 30 #Enemies who grew up with the right... - Clear stage 40 #Kill the enemies when lifting from ev... - Clear stage 50 #Even ignoring the heat and difficult... - Clear stage 60 #If acid is also supported on the eyes,... - Clear stage 70 #The think that the blade of the cruel I... - Clear stage 80 #Gory, and think it was slain parents - Clear stage 90 #I think looking at te dead on his wa... - Clear stage 100 #And think that when it was trained to... - Clear stage 110 #I promise it will kill and - Clear stage 120 #The past and meditate on the Red R... - Clear stage 130 #Looking visible in front of the castle... - Clear stage 140 #Im not alone - Send 20 presents #Does not have a number of friends - Send 50 presents #Recognized and popular in the neigh... - Send 80 presents #Sing that regional representatives - Send 150 presents #Meet truly knows walk way easy - Send 250 presents #I grab the female mantis eats the m... - Achieve Mantis Wushu level 7 #Do not forget to take good feeling dr... - Achieve Drunken Wushu level 7 #Crane white wings when they need... - Achieve Crane Wushu level 7 #Eagle is a force strong enough to hu... - Achieve Eagle Wushu level 7 #Did the tiger rising force - Achieve Tiger Wushu level 7 #Im watching the skill - Get 3 skills #I experience the skill - Get 7 skills #Im looking for a useful skill - Get 15 skills #Im using one by one - Get 25 skills #Maybe it was a pretty skills collection - Get 35 skills #Feelings of skill use - Unlock 2 skill slots #The best part of using awakened ski... - Unlock 3 skill slots #Equip feeling - Unlock 2 equipment slots #Equip realized zest - Unlock 3 equipent slots #One step-by step - Clear 3 daily missions #Those who challenge - Clear 15 daily missions #Those who try - Clear 25 daily missions #Patience a person - Clear 55 daily missions #Harder than anyone - Clear 100 daily missions #Now thats a start - Upgrade a skill/equipment 1 time #Way of strenghtening faraway - Upgrade a skill/equipment 5 times #This force is felt - Upgrade a skill/equipment 10 times #Its getting stronger - Upgrade a skill/equipment 30 times #Stronger than anyone else - Upgrade a skill/equipment 50 times 1000 points #The first step toward hell lords - Reach stage 10 #Only thinking of revenge and - Reach stage 20